The First Snow - sequel of 'Winter Love'
by AllHearts
Summary: Cheotnun oneun ireon ohue. Neoege jeonhwareul geol suman itdamyeon gippeul tende. Beolsseo illyeoni jinanneunde nan ajik miryeon gadeukhaeseo. "Sseulsseulhae" eoneusae honjatmal. It's YAOI! crack!HunKai uke!Kai Fic TerGAGAL


**Nb. Eumm.. ini tak pantas disebut sequel, tapi saya lebih suka menyebutnya side-story.. (jika Winter Love bercerita tentang Jongin, maka kini giliran Sehun) Tapi entah mengapa ceritanya jadi berbeda dengan 'Winter Love'.. Entahlah.. ini aneh, absurd, dan.. apapun itu tapi yang jelas, ini gila -_-"**

**Tak perlu buang waktu.. karena ingin anda membaca ini secepatnya.. ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

–**dan.. semoga tulisan ini tak punya efek samping bagi Anda~**

.

.

.

Cheotnun oneun ireon ohue  
>Neoege jeonhwareul geol suman itdamyeon gippeul tende<br>Beolsseo illyeoni jinanneunde nan ajik miryeon gadeukhaeseo  
>"Sseulsseulhae" eoneusae honjatmal<p>

.

_Di siang ini saat salju pertama itu jatuh  
>Jika saja aku dapat memanggilmu, Aku akan sangat bahagia<br>Setahun telah berlalu tapi aku tetap tak mendapatkanmu  
>Lalu aku berkata pada diriku, "Aku sendirian"<em>

.

Sehun baru saja menapakkan kakinya di terasa saat udara dingin itu menyambutnya dengan kelewat ramah membuat pria itu bergidik kedinginan. Menurut ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya pagi tadi, salju akan turun hari ini. Itu artinya, sudah tiga tahun lamanya Sehun meninggalkan Jongin – tidak benar-benar meninggalkan, hanya pergi selama tiga tahun dengan niat besar untuk kembali pada pria cantik itu. Dan.. mengingkari janji selama dua tahun. Oh, pria cantik itu pasti sudah melupakannya karena janjinya sendiri – dengan harapan besar itu tidak terjadi. Lalu lari dari kenyataan selama setahun – Well, sudah setahun ini Sehun ada di Seoul tanpa keberanian untuk menemui Jongin. Sehun hanya takut.. Jongin melupakannya. Itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada. Atau mungkin kenyataan terburuk?

Hahh.. Sehun jadi ingat salju pertama sebelum tiga tahun yang kelam ini ada. Jongin yang berteriak kegirangan kala salju pertama itu turun di atas kepalanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan hangat milik Jongin tanpa bisa terlepas. Senyuman lebar milik Jongin yang sangat indah. Gelak tawa di pagi hari. Pelukan hangat kala Jongin kedinginan. Dan kecupan manis kala kedua mata mereka sudah tertumbuk terlalu lama. Semuanya manis.. dan sangat indah.

Jika saja waktu dapat diulang, Sehun akan sangat bersyukur. Jika saja Jongin ada di sini dan Sehun dapat memanggilnya seperti dulu, Sehun akan sangat bahagia. Jika saja Sehun dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jongin, musim dingin tak akan jadi sekelabu ini. Sehun suka musim dingin – jika itu bersama Jongin. Sehun suka segala musim – jika itu dengan Jongin.

Tapi, itu hanyalah angan-angan kosongnya saja. Kenyataannya, Jongin tak ada di sini. Tak bersamanya. Bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya. Sehun bersumpah dirinya sangat menyesal telah mengucapkan janji itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Janji yang – mungkin – menjadi alasan Jongin melupakannya – atau membencinya. Sehun tahu, Jongin benci orang yang mengingkari janji. Dan Sehun tahu, dirinya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ugh, rasanya sesak sekali memikirkan semua itu. Hingga kini Sehun tersadar–

"Aku sendirian.. dan akan terus sendirian jika terus begini"

–dirinya hanya sendiri tanpa Jongin kehadiran di sana. Jongin memang selalu ada di hatinya, tapi Sehun juga butuh Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Oh, Kim Jongin.. dimanakah kau? Dapatkah kau meneriakkan nama Sehun? Agar Sehun tahu bahwa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu?

…

(sigyereul doedollyeo) 1nyeon jeoneuro gal su itdamyeon  
>(maeumeul doedollyeo) jigeum urin dallajyeosseulkka<br>Yeah babo gateun soriji, geuraedo manyak

.

_(Kembalikan dinding itu) jika saja aku bisa kembali setahun saja  
>(Kembalikan hatiku) akankah keadaan sekarang bisa berbeda?<br>Yeah, itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat bodoh, tapi itu tetaplah 'jika saja'_

.

Ada terlalu banyak harapan di dunia ini. Tapi entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Sehun suka sekali menggumamkan harapan-harapan menggunakan kata 'jika' atau 'jika saja'. Padahal harapan yang digumamkannya itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong – menurut Sehun.

"Jika saja aku dapat mengulang waktu, mungkin aku tak akan pergi ke Jepang" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan di jalanan Seoul yang mulai tertutupi salju.

"Haha~ aku pengecut sekali" gumamnya lagi. Rasanya masih sama – sesak sekali. Sehun ingin sekali menangis, tapi air mata itu seakan tertahan menyebabkan rasa perih di dalam hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku ingin sekali menemuimu.. jika saja aku bisa kembali ke tahun lalu, mungkin kau mungkin akan marah, tapi setidaknya tak akan semarah sekarang" gumam Sehun lagi sambil menatap langit – membayangkan wajah manis Jongin yang mungkin telah berbeda sekarang.

Entahlah. Sehun sadar, gumamannya itu bodoh sekali. Tapi Sehun suka itu. Karena Sehun cukup tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut yang juga bodoh sekali. Dan Sehun terus saja merasa bodoh karena Sehun sama sekali tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah – Sehun hanya terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Sehun begitu merindukan Jongin. Jika saja takdir dapat mempertemukan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua hanya sebatas 'JIKA' – dan Sehun semakin merasa bodoh.

…

Bulbit gadeukhan georigeori honja georeosseo  
>Dadeul haengbokhae boyeo<br>Neoneun eonjena gonggicheoreom isseojul georan  
>Chakgage, meongcheonghi bonae,<br>Naega neomu mianhae

.

_Aku berjalan sendiri di jalan yang penuh dengan cahaya, semua orang terlihat bahagia  
>Aku masih terbiasa berpikir bahwa kau akan selalu di sini seperti udara<br>Tapi bodohnya aku membiarkanmu pergi, Aku sangat minta maaf_

.

Salju memang turun, tapi matahari bersinar dengan terang – hanya terang, tidak terik. Orang-orang berjalan berdampingan dengan senyuman lebar di bibir mereka. Sementara Sehun hanya berjalan sendirian di tengah kesendirian. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat kecil. Dan yang membuatnya merasa besar kembali adalah bayangan Jongin. Bahkan bayangan seorang Kim Jongin sudah sangat berarti bagi Sehun. Jongin adalah segala yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk tetap hidup – sebegitu besarnya arti seorang Kim Jongin baginya.

Mungkin halusinasi. Atau hanya bayangan. Dan mungkin kenyataan. Tapi Sehun berani bersumpah dirinya dapat melihat Jongin di sana. Tepat di sana. Berjalan sendirian dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Jongin tak berubah – masih seperti Jonginnya yang dulu. Tapi apakah hati Jongin telah berubah?

"Hei! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" itu suara Luhan – sepupu Chinanya yang menyebalkan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang–"

Luhan memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan sudah berjalan maju dengan seringaian jahilnya. Sepertinya Luhan tahu siapa yang dilihat Sehun sedari tadi. Dan Sehun menyesal tak melepaskan pandangannya tadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu" katanya pelan diiringi oleh seringaian yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang cantik seperti wanita – tapi bagi Sehun, wajah itu tak lebih cantik dibandingkan Jongin.

Dan berikutnya, Sehun harus mau berlari sambil menyerukan pertanyaan tentang keadaan Luhan yang dengan sengaja berlari di jalanan licin dan tanpa sengaja terpeleset menabrak seseorang. Dan bisa dibilang – keadaan sepupunya itu tidak dapat dikatakan baik mengingat posisi tubuhnya saat terjatuh yang, ukhm, memalukan – untungnya Luhan segera menukarnya dengan posisi duduk.

Dan.. entah sudah berapa kali di dalam sehari ini Sehun harus menyesal. Dan kali ini Sehun harus kembali menyesal karena orang yang ditabrak Luhan adalah Jongin – Kim Jongin yang tadi dilihatnya. Dan penyesalan itu kembali terulang saat Sehun kehilangan tenaganya untuk mengejar Jongin yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya Sehun datang lebih awal – atau setidaknya mengejar Jongin. Tapi itu tetap seharusnya. Dan rasanya semakin sesak.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya" ucap Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri mengejar seseorang yang mungkin akan lebih membencinya setelah ini.

…

(neomu heunhan yaegi) jinago namyeon neomu sojunghae  
>(hangsang jinachiji) wae geuttaeneun moreuneun geolkka<br>Jigeumeun dareul geoya malhaejugopa

.

_(Seperti cerita) Setelah waktu berlalu, kenyataannya kau sangat berharga  
>(Itu terus berlalu) Kenapa dulu aku tak tahu?<br>Aku ingin memberitahukanmu saat ini telah berbeda_

.

Sehun terus berlari ke rumah Jongin. Terlambat. Sehun tahu dirinya sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi Sehun masih berharap kesempatan itu ada. Pasti. Kesempatan itu pasti masih ada.

Setelah semua berlalu. Setelah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sehun baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sangat salah. Jongin terlalu berharga. Jongin terlalu indah. Ingin rasanya Sehun meneriakkan bahwa Jongin adalah segala hal yang dibutuhkannya untuk tetap hidup. Tapi akankah itu berhasil?

Sehun tak peduli. Apakah Jongin memaafkannya atau tidak. Sehun hanya ingin Jongin tahu. Ya, Jongin hanya perlu tahu dan percaya padanya. Maka semuanya akan cukup sampai di situ. Sehun sudah terlalu buruk untuk mendapatkan Jongin lagi.

…

Jeongmal singihan iriya neoui  
>Saenggangmaneuro nunmul cha heureuni mallya<br>Tears are falling, falling, falling  
>Dasi neoegero gago sipeo<br>Museun irideun hal su isseo  
>Jigeumkkaji sarmi modu sarajinda haedo<p>

.

_Ini sangat aneh, hanya dengan memikirkanku dapat membuat air mata terjatuh  
>Air mata terus terjatuh, terjatuh dan terjatuh<br>Aku ingin kembali padamu  
>Aku bisa melakukan segalanya untuk itu<br>bahkan jika seluruh hidupku hingga sekarang harus menghilang_

.

Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Sehun terus berlari dan berlari dengan bayangan Jongin di matanya. Jonginnya menangis. Oh! Itu adalah mimpi terburuk. Semua itu hanya membuat dadanya sesak dan air matanya terjatuh. Sehun sudah berusaha menghapusnya dan air mata itu terus terjatuh. Terjatuh dan terus terjatuh. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Jongin terlalu berharga. Dan Sehun akan membiarkan air matanya terjatuh untuk Jongin. Sehun akan membiarkan segalanya menghilang asal dirinya dapat kembali pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah~" panggilku lemah. Menunduk, aku hanya dapat menunduk. Aku terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajahku di hadapan Jongin. Aku.. merasa tidak pantas. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kembali padanya. Aku ingin memilikinya lagi. Akh.. kenapa rasanya begitu sesak?

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dingin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kenapa? Apa dia menangis? Oh, Tuhan. Hukumlah aku jika Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku telah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar pada ciptaanmu yang indah itu.

"Aku.. mengingkari janjiku" lirihku. Aku tak dapat berlari lagi. Aku harus mengatakan segalanya. Jongin harus tahu semuanya. "Kau pasti membenciku.. kau pasti sudah melupakanku.." lirihku lagi. "Karena itu kau pergi saat melihatku tadi"

Air mataku terjatuh seiring dengan rentetatan urutan kata yang akan kuucapkan muncul di dalam kepalaku. Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya Jongin hanya perlu tahu dan Jongin tak perlu terluka lagi. Tak apa jika aku mati asal Jongin bahagia. Tanpa Jongin aku akan mati, tapi tak apa jika itu membuat Jongin bahagia.

"Awalnya aku berharap.. kau akan terus menungguku. Entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu, padahal aku yang mengatakan.. jika aku tak kembali dalam setahun, kau dapat melupakanku. Tapi, sungguh, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku.."

"Kalau memang begitu.. kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanyanya gusar. Oh, Tuhan. Jongin menangis. Aku.. aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku ingin merengkuhnya, menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa aku ada di sini. Aku ingin melindunginya. Tapi bagaimana?

"Ayahku. Aku menceritakan tentang hubungan kita pada ayahku. Awalnya dia tidak setuju, namun ibu membelaku. Akhirnya, ayahku menantangku. Jika aku berhasil mengelola perusahaan pusat keluarga kami yang berada di Jepang menjadi lebih sukses dalam setahun, aku boleh hidup bersamamu dan menikahimu. Tapi, jika aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi darimu.."

"Lalu? Kau gagal? Dan berniat pergi dari hidupku? Tapi kenapa kau kembali?"

Matanya mulai menatap mataku dengan tatapan menantang. Tapi sungguh, aku tahu dirinya lemah saat ini. Begitu lemah hingga membuatku ingin memeluknya setelah sekian lama. Sungguh, aku kembali ke Korea bukan untuk melihatnya menangis, aku ingin melihat senyuman lebarnya yang seperti dulu.

Jongin mulai jatuh merosot ke lantai, membuatku langsung berlari meraih tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Aku langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku begitu merindukannya. Dan aku sangat cemas padanya. Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia sedang demam? Ya Tuhan.. hukum aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu agar kau tahu. Setidaknya kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku.. sangat merindukan dan mencintaimu" bisikku di telinganya dengan lembut.

…

Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla  
>Babogateun nan amu mal motae<br>Malhaejwo meri meri Christmas, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji  
>Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi<br>Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka

.

_Jika aku bertemu denganmu, apakah air mata akan datang?  
>Aku yang bodoh ini tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun<br>Katakan padaku, Selamat Selamat Natal, Hai, Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?  
>Ketika salju jatuh, akankah luka di hatiku dapat terobati dengan bersih?<em>

.

"Kau tahu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun, selamat natal, selamat hari valentine, selamat tahun baru.. kita telah melewatkan terlalu banyak hal" ucap Jongin setelah Sehun menceritakan segalanya padanya.

**(Nb. Jika kamu mau tahu apa yang diceritakan Sehun, baca saja di Winter Love.. saya malas mengulangnya :p Dan, mungkin bahasanya akan sangat berbeda v)**

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau tahu, kan? Aku hanya seorang pengecut tolol yang mencintaimu" jawab Sehun seadanya. Rasanya masih belum puas untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya pada Jongin.

"Tapi kau harus benar-benar menepati janjimu kali ini, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan segera menikah"

Dan kehangatan itu semakin terasa seiring dengan terkembangnya senyuman itu di bibir mereka. Pelukan itu terasa semakin erat untuk menyatukan hati mereka. Dan rasanya masih sangat sesak mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya kehilangan komunikasi.

…

Mianhae jalhaejuji motae  
>Huhoeman gadeuk gadeuk haetdeon,<p>

.

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik dulu  
>Aku dipenuhi oleh penyesalan<em>

.

Sehun memang jahat. Meninggalkan Jongin. Mengingkari janjinya. Tapi Sehun telah berjanji untuk memperbaikinya. Mungkin Sehun tidak memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik dulu. Tapi Sehun telah menyesal dan berniat besar untuk memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat baik. Merawat Jongin dengan baik. Menikahi Jongin. Hah.. sepertinya penyesalan Sehun akan menjadi sangat indah.

…

Nunmurinji nun ttaemuninji  
>Jeomjeom neo meolli meolli boideon, geu Christmas<p>

.

_Ini air mata atau ini karena salju itu?  
>Di Natal itu, aku tetap melihatmu semakin menjauh<em>

.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa. Rasanya jantungnya membuncah dan berdetak dengan kelewat cepat. Rasanya bahagia sekali. Bahkan air matanya terjatuh. Entahlah.. Sehun tak tahu. Tapi rasanya sangat senang sekali.

Apakah ini karena pernikahannya di hari Natal ini? Atau karena pernikahannya di hari yang bersalju? Atau mungkin orang yang menikahinya?

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Masih ada rasa kecewa karena Sehun belum melihat Jongin seharian ini. Kecuali di altar tadi, tapi Jongin langsung menghilang setelah acara resepsi dimulai. Padahal Sehun masih sangat merindukan pria itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Jongin muncul di belakangnya dengan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Sehun sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aku malu. Jadi aku sembunyi di dalam gedung. Tapi ibumu memarahiku" jawab Jongin pelan.

"Dasar nakal. Aku masih merindukanmu tahu" gerutu Sehun pelan lalu menggandeng tangan Jongin untuk berjalan ke arah sepupu menyebalkannya – Xi Luhan.

Jongin selalu begitu. Begitu mudah malu dan tersipu – tapi Sehun suka itu. Terkadang, Sehun memang merasa begitu jauh dari Jongin bahkan di Natal ini, di hari pernikahannya. Tapi Sehun tahu, Jongin selalu di sana, di sisinya, si hatinya. Jongin memang terasa jauh, tapi sebenarnya Jongin sangat dekat. Dan rasanya.. Sehun semakin mencintai pria itu.

…

_Kau hanya perlu meraih cintamu  
>Kau tak perlu menyesal dan berpikir untuk meraihnya<br>Karena cintamu.. hanya ada untukmu  
>Walau dia terasa jauh, tapi dia sangat dekat<br>Dia akan selalu ada di hatimu.. selamanya_

_- Oh Sehun -_

…

**Well, saya sedang ada di dalam liburan yang membosankan saat menulis ini..  
>Saya menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di rumah sakit yang memiliki pelayanan yang.. cukup – sangat – buruk<br>Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, karena sepertinya saya sedang terkena gejala flu dan lebih parahnya.. Writer-Block.. ugh.. saya akan kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan fic yang kemarin, Maaf~ TT_TT (Padahal rasanya ingin sekali menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin)**

**Karena itu, saya ingin menawarkan event songfic-open-request.. (saya akan cepat pulih jika menulis song-fic) saya menerima couple siapapun yang diajukan asalkan itu EXO-Couple(s). boleh mengambil lagu apa saja – lagu Korea, Japan, Chinese, Western, Indonesian – saya menerima semuanya._.**

**Saya akan menulis permintaan tercepat dengan syarat komentar yang dibuat seunik dan seaneh mungkin (saya menyarankan anda menulis komentar yang alay atau lebay kuadrat. Hohoho~) ^o^**

**Jumlah permintaan yang dikabulkan tergantung pada kapan gejala WB saya berakhir. Tapi saya mengusahakan untuk mengabulkan sebanyak mungkin.. jika tak bisa, saya akan mengabulkannya saat gejala WB datang lagi ^o^**

**Well, selamat menentukan lagu serta couple favoritmu dan jangan lupa.. selamat mengarang bebas di kolom review~**

**(bagi yang nekat, boleh mengirim ke e-mail (kyulisda ), twitter ( rimaEXO), facebook (Karima Yulisda) dan akun-akun saya yang lain (jika kalian bisa melacak saya :D)**

**Hohoho~**

**See you~**

**- Writer Blocks story of Allhearts -**

**- Allhearts sedang jahil -**

**- Allhearts yang sedang ingin alay(?) –**

**- Oh, maaf merepotkan :D –**


End file.
